


One Time Thing

by kangaroar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool tries to sneak kisses from Spider-Man. Spider-Man refuses...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Getting my spark back. In celebration of the upcoming Deadpool movie!!! Quote inspiration: [here](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/post/136571680638/i-met-a-boy-who-makes-fireworks-ignite-in-the)

Lightning flashed behind him as Wade Wilson walked deliberately toward the cowardly thieves in front of him, drawing his katanas and relishing in the way that the seductive hiss of the metal against their sheathes made the thieves’ eyes widen in fear.

“You picked the wrong night to mess with this city,” he breathed dangerously, chuckling inwardly as the criminals huddled together.

‘ _This is just like what they do in superhero movies! Cool one-liners, lightning, rain, the swagger-‘_

_‘ **Shut up, white. We aren’t swaggering.’**_

Wade shook his head at the boxes, trying to focus on continuing to be the coolest hero in Manhattan. Well, sorta-hero. He was working on it.

He advanced toward his victims like a predator circling its prey, his blades glinting in the light of the streetlamps and waving the tips up and down slightly in his hands, enjoying how their eyes tracked the movement of the weapons. However, just before he could reach them, he heard a distinct _thwip_ sound and a figure dropped down in front of him, blocking his path to the criminals.

“Hey, Spidey!” Wade’s demeanor changed completely, waving his arms in a friendly gesture. “How’s it going, baby boy?”

Spider-Man narrowed his eyes at him. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Oh, you know, just dealing with some criminals!” He leaned to the left to point at the thieves, but the spot where they’d been huddling was empty.  “Fuck, they must have gotten away while-“

“What’re the swords for?”

Wade huffed. “They’re not swords, they’re _katanas._ And I wasn’t going to do anything _that_ bad to them. I just wanted to, y’know, instill some fear into their minds. Make sure they weren’t gonna do it again. That sort of stuff.”

‘ ** _Please. You so would have killed them if Spidey hadn’t shown up.’_**

Spider-Man sighed, passing a hand down his face. “Look, Deadpool, it’s really great that you’re trying to help fight crime, alright? But you can’t hurt anyone or kill them. Just let the police deal with them and turn them in.”

“Oh, come on! What the hell can those puny police do?” Wade whined. “Why not just deal with them ourselves? I mean, I clearly have the power-“

“Look, Deadpool, I really don’t have time with this.” The statement made Deadpool wither a little bit inside. “Just…maybe it would be better if you just stayed out of this? I mean, I’m more than capable of handling the crime-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Deadpool admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a sudden gesture of sincerity. “I just wanted to help.”

Spider-Man’s glare softened, even if only by a fraction. “Well, look. You’re always asking for team ups, right? Making our own series or whatever the hell you go off about. I’ll strike you a deal.”

Wade looked up, grinning. “Anything you say, darling.”

Spider-Man sighed. “I’ll let you help me out, alright? But we do it together. As a team.”

Wade lunged forward to give him a hug, but Spider-Man swung out of the way, so he settled for a beaming grin. “You’ve got yourself a deal, babe. You have _no idea_ how much I’ve always wanted this-“

“Uh, yeah. Sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got other matters to attend to. See you around, I guess.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Deadpool interrupted, waving his hands. “You’re seriously going to leave me like _this?_ With you hanging upside-down in front of me? You really think I’m going to let this chance up? My one chance to recreate that scene in your movies?”

Spider-Man stared blankly at him. “What?”

Wade rolled his eyes as best as he could underneath his mask and leaned forward for a kiss, disregarding Spidey’s surprised yelp. However, his lips met air, as Spidey had climbed back up to the streetlight he’d been hanging from and swung himself away into the city.

Wade’s shoulders slumped in resignation, but he couldn’t be too upset about it after Spider-Man had agreed to a team up. “Worth a shot!”

‘ _As if you’ll ever have a shot with Spidey, though. Who wouldn’t want a piece of that ass?’_

Wade had to admit that his boxes had a point. His long-harbored crush on Spider-Man was getting a bit out of hand, spiraling from admiration to desire to full-blown romantic feelings. Butterflies, weak knees, headiness, pounding heart, the entire package. And not just for Spidey’s ass, either, as wonderful as the thing was, but also for his personality. Wade had always promised himself he wouldn’t get tangled into this mess; he operated alone and having-gasp- _feelings_ for another person would only make his life harder.

And then he met Spider-Man. Then, he got to know him. True, most of the time, their encounters were usually fights, but those trips down to Wade’s favorite taco truck and sitting on rooftops eating them afterwards had to mean something.

And then he _met_ Spider-Man. Like, actually met him. Wade couldn’t believe he was thinking something so unbelievably cheesy. What was this, a Spideypool fanfiction?

‘ ** _..._** _’_

Wade got to actually know Spider-Man, other than through bickering and fighting. He realized that the person underneath the mask was what he wanted to be underneath his. Spider-Man made fireworks ignite in the darkest parts of Wade’s mind.

‘ _Are you talking about the time you overheard Captain America trying to convince the board to let Spider-Man become an Avenger? Come on, he was clearly just trying to sway the crowd.’_

**_‘Ugh, he’s got it so bad.’_ **

Wade didn’t bother to tell his boxes to shut up as he skipped home.

Greatest. Day. Ever.

At least, until he got caught doing the exact same thing two days later.

“Deadpool! We had a _deal!”_

Wade stopped dead in his tracks, cringing at how bad the situation must have looked with the point of his katana pressing lightly against another man’s Adam’s apple.

“Okay, come on!” Wade dropped his katana and whirled around exasperatedly on a heel to meet Spider-Man’s steely gaze. “He was beating on a girl! You can’t expect me to just walk away from it-“

“Yes, I did, because I was on my way here to deal with it!” Spider-Man dropped down from where he hung on the telephone pole, landing perfectly on his feet. “Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“I already told you, I-“

“You want to help.” Spider-Man walked closer, stopping when their chests were mere inches away. “I _get that,_ Deadpool. You’re just…not going about it the right way.”

“I get that,” Deadpool said, frustrated. “It’s just habit, I suppose. I’m used to being…bad.”

Spider-Man sighed, looking suddenly guilty. “I know it’s not entirely your fault.”

“Here, about our deal, just forget about it. I promise I won’t get in your way.” He turned to leave, but Spider-Man grabbed his bicep.

“Look, Deadpool, a lot of people say things about you. Really nasty things. They say you’re crazy, evil, psychotic, the list goes on. My uncle told me I was a good judge of character, and I’m only going to say this once.” He let go of Wade’s arm, looking embarrassed himself. “I don’t know what goes on in your head. No one does. But I can tell that you’re good down here.”

Wade felt a soft touch on his chest, and looked down to see Spider-Man pointing at his heart. He scoffed affectionately in his head. Who knew that Spidey could be so sentimental?

“ _This_ is what makes someone a hero. Not being smart, or strong, or good at fighting.”

Wade gave Spider-Man a small smile. “Actually, uh, your heart’s kinda right here,” he said, moving Spidey’s hand slightly closer to the middle of his chest. What could he say? He was shit with words. But he tried his best to say ‘thank you’ with his eyes. Despite them being under a mask. Fuck.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow, but Wade could tell that he understood. “Tomorrow. Midnight, sharp. Right here.”

“Is that our date?”

“No, I’m talking about the team up.”

“So was I.”

Spider-Man sighed, but it was the kind of sigh that was closer to a laugh than an actual sigh. Wade put his hands carefully on Spider-Man’s deltoids, sliding his thumbs along his collarbones.

“Uh…?”

He leaned forward, and Spider-Man leaned back. He leaned forward more, and Spider-Man broke free of his hold and jumped back.

Damn.

“I, uh, I’ll see you yesterday. Tomorrow. I meant tomorrow. Yeah. See ya.” Spidey covered his mouth with his hand and began walking in the opposite direction, shaking his head at himself.

Wade looked after him, tilting his head, a slow smile spreading across his lips.

* * *

 

“You’re late.” Spider-Man didn’t sound amused.

“Sorry, sorry! I just wanted to make sure I looked okay.” He struck a pose. “What do you think?”

Spider-Man rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get over there. Some shithead’s causing trouble on Broadway. Think you can handle this?”

“Oh, baby, I was born ready. It’s not often I get to hear that dirty mouth of yours,” Wade commented, winking suggestively.

Spider-Man sighed. “Hurry up.” He held his wrists out as if to shoot a web at the nearest building, but Wade grabbed his arm before he could do anything.

“Hang on, honey. Broadway’s a looong way from here. I’ll need a ride.”

“A ri-are you serious?!” Spider-Man protested. “How am I meant to carry you?!”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I know all about your strength-proportional-to-that-of-a-spider bullshit. Please?”

Spider-Man sighed in surrender. “…Climb on, then.”

Wade slung his arms around Spidey’s neck and wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, a position that must have looked comically ridiculous since Wade was so much taller and broader than Spider-Man.

The following ride was incredible. Wade whooped the entire time; he’d always dreamed of getting to swing around like Spidey did. Spider-Man, however, did not seem to enjoy the ride as much.

When they reached Broadway, they quickly found quite a large band of criminals vandalizing and robbing the houses. The rest of the street seemed otherwise empty, and the rest of the houses had their blinds drawn.

Wade pulled out his guns, flicking the safety off.

“Deadpool,” Spider-Man began in a warning tone.

“Relax, I replaced the bullets with tranquilizers.” He winked.

The group of bandits actually managed to put up quite a fight, but it was nothing that the combined efforts of both of them couldn’t handle. Wade was laughing the entire time and Spider-Man was taunting them as they weaved in and out, sometimes fighting back-to-back and sometimes splitting apart. Wade couldn’t help but think that they made a good team, despite the itch in the back of his mind complaining that he couldn’t kill or maim anyone unnecessarily.

At the end, the bandits had all been knocked out and tied up in strings of spider silk, and Wade and Spidey leaned back and examined their handiwork. Both of them were cut up pretty badly, but it was nothing that would leave lasting effects. Wade had a gash through the torso of his suit and the bottom of Spider-Man’s mask had been torn apart, revealing his lips and his chin. Wade couldn’t help but stare and push up his own mask under the guise that he needed more air.

“We make a good team.” Spider-Man smiled, perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight, and just that was enough to make Wade’s pulse skyrocket and send his blood rushing from his brain to…somewhere else. “Nice job.”

“Yeah, nice job. I had fun.” Wade smiled back, and he couldn’t help but notice that Spidey didn’t seem the least bit bothered by the scarred patches of skin his torn suit gave away. “Guess our date’s over, then.”

“Yeah, I guess. I’m not getting any reports of anything big that’s happening, but I’ll let you know if something comes up.”

‘ _Oh, something’s coming up, alright.’_

Wade swallowed, trying his hardest not to think about what White was talking about. “Well, you know what happens at the end of a date, don’t you?”

Spider-Man said nothing, and continued to have no visible reaction as Wade slowly sauntered up to him until they were all but pressed together.

Wade looked down at Spider-Man, his heart thumping in his ears. He caught a whiff of something sweet, but masculine wafting off of Spidey underneath the blood and sweat.

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow at him. For someone who was wearing a mask, he was strangely good at that.

Now, usually Wade wouldn’t have been this nervous, since he never expected anything to happen with Spider-Man whenever he leant in for his numerous kisses. But it was looking awfully like something _was_ going to happen this time.

“Can I…”

The eyebrow raised higher. Wade couldn’t stop staring at Spider-Man’s lips.

Fuck it.

He leaned forward, and was surprised when his lips met soft skin instead of air. He pressed forward harder, experimentally, and was surprised when the pressure was returned. Their lips slid together for a moment longer, Wade’s stomach full of butterflies, before they split apart.

Spider-Man looked down, his hand on the back of his neck. “One time thing, okay?”

“Okay,” Wade replied breathily, not quite processing what was happening.

“See you next time.”

Wade shook out of his stupor. “Next time…?”

“Oh, right.” Spider-Man bent down and fished around in the criminals’ pockets for a pen and hastily scrawled a phone number on the palm of Wade’s hand. “Text me and I’ll tell you when.”

“Okay.” Wade’s brain was beginning to work again and all he could feel was giddiness.

“Okay. Turn these assholes in for me, would you?” Spider-Man patted him awkwardly on the shoulder and began walking away.

“Hey, baby boy!” Wade called after him.

“What?”

“Can you really keep that one time thing promise?” Wade smirked at him, delighting in the blush that spread all the way to his neck.

“Of course I will! I always keep my promises!” Spider-Man turned back around and swung away into the night.

He didn’t keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://flexecutioner.tumblr.com/) here!


End file.
